Trip to Hawaii
by ElizaBrans
Summary: Six friends take a trip to Hawaii!


**Disclaimer: I don't anything besides my characters.**

Tori POV  
Summer break was starting in two days! My friends and I are going on a vacation together. The plan was perfect. Of course we needed a chaprone so my mom was tagging along, but she'll probably give us our space. We were all going to take a plane together to Hawaii! I was parking into one of my close friends house, Kaitlyn, when I saw her come outside waiting for me.

"Hey Tori! Come inside," Kaitlyn greeted.

"Hey Kyle," I said to Kaitlyn's brother when I saw him as I walked in her house.

"It's really of your mom to agree to take us to Hawaii. Can you thank her for me?" Kaitlyn asked.

"No problem. And my mom would be more than happy to come to Hawaii," I replied.

Kaitlyn's POV  
I couldn't believe I was actually going to Hawaii. I'd never been there before, and it was even more exciting to go with my best friends. I felt like I was in one of those movies where the characters had so much freedom.

Beck's POV  
I was packing up for the vacation, when I heard the doorbell ring. When I opened the door, I saw my pretty girlfriend all gorgeous. With her were our friends, Tori and Kaitlyn.

"Hey guys. Wassup?" I asked as they entered my house.

"So, are you all done packing?" Cat asked.

"I'm almost done. I was finishing up when you guys came," I answered and left to his room. We were all really close so the rest stayed in my living room completely comfortable as I finished my packing.

Cat's POV  
"So I got this really nice camera and I was planning on bringing it," I tried to start off a conversation.

"Cool. You wouldn't mind if we could use it too, right?" Tori asked.

"Of course not, as long as you don't break it," I joked. Just then Beck walked in.

"All done. So wanna go out for some food?" Beck asked us. We all nodded and went in my car to Fusion. On the way we picked up Jade, Daniel, Patrick and Josh. (Beck is dating Cat in this story. Kaitlyn is with Josh, Jade is with Patrick, and Tori was with Daniel) Fusion was one of those restaraunts where the chef cooks infront of everyone and they do all those cool tricks.

Kaitlyn's POV  
Fusion was like our hangout area. We all loved the food so much that we kept going often, and it became our hangout. Beck was driving the car when all of a sudden he stopped.

"What's going on?" Jade asked. Beck kept clicking buttons and the accelerator as he searched for the problem.

"We ran out of gas," he answered as he found out what happened.

"Maybe we should for help," Cat suggested.

"Alright," I said as I called Trina. I explained to her that we had ran out of gas. I told her where we were and she told me she'd be there in 15 minutes. We just chatted as we waited. It was getting pretty dark though and Trina should've been here soon. Finally I saw a bright pink car pull over behind us.

"Got ya some gas!" she smiled holding up a gallon. She got out of her car and her heels clicked loudly as she walked over to us.

"Thanks Trina!" Cat thanked.

"Really Trina?" Tori sarcastically asked, "You came here just to give us some gas, and yet you have to dress like you're going to some fancy party! No wonder you took so long."

"What? If I'm going out I need to look good. There's paparazzi everywhere. Plus there was a huge sale and I wanted to wear it badly. Anyways, you should be thanking me!"

"Thanks Trina!" I butted in to prevent any crazy fights between the Vega sisters.

"You're welcome," said Trina as she handed Beck the gas. Josh went with him to fill up the car.

"It's getting late. I have to be home soon. I think Fusion is closing anyways, so let's go back." Patrick said as he yawned. Everyone agreed it was getting late. Trina did take 25 minutes. Beck ended up turning the car around and dropping off everybody. He drove to his house, and then Cat drove back to her house. It was too bad we never got to have our dinner. Atleast we got to hang out in the car when we waited for Trina. We would have lots of time in Hawaii to talk anyways!


End file.
